Volverte a ver
by luz negra
Summary: Hoy en días como estos en donde todos mis amigos son felices cuando los niños corren por las calles llenos de felicidad, me pregunto que fue lo que hice? Porque lo hice?


Hoy en días como estos en donde todos mis amigos son felices cuando los niños corren por las calles llenos de felicidad, me pregunto q fue lo q hice? Porq lo hice?. . . Se deberán preguntar de q es lo q hablo bueno mi nombre es sakura haruno tengo 17 años y soy una ninja medico de konoha , mi mejor amigo es naruto uzumaki un tonto pero la mejor persona q pueda existir, mi maestra tsunade sënju otra madre para mi , y mi maestro kakashi hatake q siempre se pierde en el camino de la vida el padre q me enseño q es un equipo . . . Y el amor de mi vida sasori akasuna la persona q mas amo en el mundo

Aun recuerdo cuando lo conocí

Flash back:

-Eres horrible pelo de chicle, porq no te vas con tu frentezota- dijo una niña con el pelo morado y ojos azules

-Si, frente de marquesina eres horrible y sasuke-kun nunca te querrá - dijo otra de pelo negro y ojos marrones

-ino... -Dijo una niña pequeña con pelo rosa y ojos verde jade

-ja ja ino no te va salvar frentezota- dijeron esas dos niñas

-dejenla! O sino se convertirán en mis marionetas -grito una voz

De repente las niñas se fueron y solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la pequeña

-ya no llores, ellas no saben de q están hablando , tu frente no es fea y tu pelo es muy lindo dime ¿Como te llamas?- pregunto el niño q era muy lindo pelirrojo y con unos grandes ojos marrones

-sakura- respondió titubeante la pequeña

-bueno sakura , yo soy sasori akasuna- respondió

-gracias por ayudarme sasori-kun- dijo la pequeña con un poco mas de confianza y la mejillas sonrrojadas

-de nada, sakura, me tengo q ir, mi abuela me llama y saku no le hagas caso a las personas como ellas- se despidió y posteriormente el pequeño se retiro

-adios... sasori-kun, mi héroe . . .- susurro la pequeña pero el no la pudo escuchar ya q el se había retirado

Fin flash back

Después de eso no lo volvi a ver, me convertir en ninja para ser mas fuerte siempre recordando a ese niño pelirrojo q me salvo de esas niñas q me molestaban, con la esperanza de volverlo a ver entrenaba cada día...

Después cuando secuestraron al kazekage-sama fui con mi equipo (sin el traidor del uchiha) a la aldea oculta entre la arena y hay estaba el solo q lo descubrí cuando luche contra el al romper su armadura, justo como lo recordaba solo q mas alto . . .

El me reconoció pero aparentaba no hacerlo ya q la abuela chiyo estaba con nosotros

Se había convertido en un monstruo en una marioneta viviente con esa perturbadora idea de q el arte es para siempre .

Tenia q matarlo pero no pudo simplemente use un jutsu q te hacia parecer muerto la abuela chiyo lo creyó, pero yo sabia q todavía estaba hay respirando, recordándome constantemente q no había seguido las reglas de los ninjas , no había separado los sentimientos de mi misión y deje a un criminal rango s buscado en el libro bingo un akatsuki caminando por hay

después de q la abuela chiyo se sacrificará por gaara-kun, regresamos a konoha, intente parecer normal y q las personas a mi alrededor no se percataran de mi repentino cambio de comportamiento , ni siquiera podía mirar a naruto a la cara sabiendo lo q había hecho .

Logre hacer q mis amigos pensaran q era por causa del uchiha

Pero yo se porq estoy así, pero no logro explicarme porq lo deje vivir si mi deber era matarle.

No volvi a tener contacto con sasori y estoy como empecé, sola en el parque con mi mente hecha un gran caos q no puedo ordenar por mucho q quiera

-sakura- escuche q alguien decia mi nombre

Inmediatamente me puse alerta , no pude sentir ninguna presencia, pero aun así pregunte- quien anda hay?!- no obtuve respuesta

De repente algo me atrapa no puedo moverme y una gran figura esta sobre mi, siento su aliento helado en mi cuello y un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal -sakura . . . - susurra la voz pero esta vez la reconozco

-sasori . . .- dije

-porq lo hiciste? Porq me salvaste? Dimelo-no- exigió con voz grave

-No te lo diré- respondí con una confianza q no se de donde salio

-Creo q no sabes q puedo matarte en este momento preciosa - prácticamente escupió las palabras

Yo no respondí, mi corazón latía de forma desesperada, su cuerpo grande de marioneta estaba sobre mi, causando q me estremeciera y me sonrojara. De una manera sabia q no me aria daño pero no lo sabia realmente.

-como veo q no quieres responder por las buenas sera por las malas - exclamo

Hay me alarme, y senti un dolor punzante en la pierna , q si sasori no me hubiera estado sosteniendo me hubiera desplomado en el suelo

-ahora si me vas a decir porq me salvaste - dijo. Y hay entendí me había inyectado el "suero de la verdad" se utiliza esencialmente en interrogatorios cuando los ninjas no quieren hablar si no dices la verdad experimentas un dolor tal fuerte q es capaz de hacerte amputar la parte afectada.

-Lo hice porq te amo!- respondí. Pude ver en sus ojos la sorpresa , y yo tuve q admitir me a mi misma lo q hace tanto tiempo sabia mi corazón pero mi mente no quería aceptar.

Lo amaba, lo se suena tonto pero lo es, la niña q toda su vida dijo q amaba a sasuke uchiha ama a sasori akasuna un criminal q si quisiera podía matarme en este momento

El se quedo callado un momento sin mirarme a la cara me soltó y yo caí al suelo , se volteo y empezó a caminar lentamente pero antes de marcharse completamente se volvio hacia mi y me dijo

- nos volveremos a ver sakura haruno, esperemos q ese amor q dices tenerme dure- dijo

Yo con las pocas fuerzas q me quedaban logre decir- para siempre - y perdí la conciencia

- para siempre- repitió sasori levantando el cuerpo sin conciencia de sakura, y con una gran velocidad llevo el cuerpo de sakura a su departamento y la dejo en la cama con una delicadeza envidiable, mirándola con añoranza se dio la vuelta y la dejo, sabiendo q . . . algún día la volvería a ver. . . .


End file.
